dilettantefrontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Frontiers
From 2007 AD to 2013 AD, the remaining life on Earth functioned radically different than it had before. A computer program ran through the P.A.A.B. System that genetically altered anyone found to have sex chromosomes. This reprogramming was called a Frontier. Those who sought out the further reaches of their Frontier had to come face to face with the harsh realities of the order of the new world, which was done on a measurable range know at Dilettantism. The status manifested as a recognizable mark on the identity of both self and others known as a Dilettantes, which was used to bend the traditional laws of reality. Some cases of when a Frontier will manifest were predictable, implementing a community celebration know as the Dilettante Ball. The one in recognition during the ball is called the Debutante. Dilettantes /⌘SEE the MARK (●) 1M. Anyone who has joined the Dilettante may recognize the mark of another /⌘SMELL the FEAR (●●) 1W. A Dilettante gains the ability to find the nearest troubled soul /⌘TASTE the VICTORY (●●●) When a Dilettante may claim victory after a Scene of conflict he restores one Mana automatically /⌘HEAR the VOICE (●●●●) Dilettantes who heave reached this threshold may communicate freely through telepathy /⌘TOUCH the SKY (●●●●●) 1M/turn. The Dilettante gains the ability to fly The thirteen Frontiers, each represented by a star sign, were harnessed in 2007 by Dr. Richard Caino. Some he discovered while others he programmed himself. Bound to the sex hormones, Frontiers most often manifested during puberty, and each of them served a function to interacting with the new order of the world, the age of transcending science. Each Dilletante had a Primary Frontier, which was innate at the time of its manifestation. The cost of experience for each /⌘Command was 5xDot. Additional Frontiers could be unlocked at 10 experience each. /⌘Commands from Additional Frontiers cost 6xDot. ♒ Omega Clavistine Marrow Clan Members hold the stealthy key to unlocking any door and are said to be the only means of opening the door to a Watcher's heart. They echo their survival instincts to their descendants as well as maintain their lineage over time. Inspiration for the Omega Clavistine came from Marrow Ffamran, the first of the Marrow Clan. The symbol for Omega Clavistine is Pisces. /⌘OPEN the DOOR (●) A Marrow Clan Member can unlock any door, force open a sealed door or turn the knob of any shut door or undo any lock; however, when he does, he pays the ultimate price. If ordered to unlock a door without RESIST the CALL, he will do it without resistance. /⌘RESIST the CALL (●●) 1W A Marrow Clan Member can resist the urge to unlock a door after being ordered to (Resolve + Composure). /⌘FEAR the SCARECROW (●●●) 1+M Marrow Clan Members' greatest resistance to being forced to open a door is to go unnoticed. Gain +1 to Stealth for every Mana expended to go unseen for the Scene up to Dilettantes. After learning this Command, a Clan Member becomes completely untraceable in water. /⌘SWAP the PRESSURE (●●●●) 1M A Marrow can change his central gravitational pull from horizontal to vertical when against a surface. To change back is another Mana. This Command can not initially be used if it leaves the Marrow with no Mana. /⌘PASS the BATON (●●●●●) If the Marrow knows this Command at the time of opening a door against his will, he may choose when and where his lineage will reoccur without losing any gained knowledge or experience. ♓ Estren Children of the Stars bring the potential in others to surface and are said to bring luck but manifesting the superiority of items. They are often abused by others for their ability to grant wishes /⌘UNLOCK the POTENTIAL (●), by expending one Mana, the Child of the Stars may temporarilly draw out someone else's potential or manifest an item's superiority /⌘POLISH the SURFACE (●●), by expanding one Mana, the Child of the Stars gains +1 Armor /⌘SWALLOW the STAR (●●●), by expanding two Mana, the Child of the Stars gains +1 D to all actions in the Instance. This Command can only be used once in an Instance /⌘PERCEIVE the MASSES (●●●●), by expanding two Mana, the Child of the Stars can listen in on the communications of those within a range equal to one mile per his Dilletantes /⌘GRANT the WISH (●●●●●), by permanantly decreasing his Health by 1, the Child of the Stars may bring into being the desires of someone else ♈ Celebrant Missionaries draw out water from the void and mend others with its grace. This power is usually obtained through some form of faith, and though Christianity is outlawed, Missionaries are tolerated due to the extreme necessity of water in the current era's drought. /⌘DRAW the VOID (●), by expending one Mana, the Missionary may draw out Water from the sky by his Dilettantes /⌘GRACE the BELIEVERS (●●), by expending two Mana, the Missionary can make Water Holy Water by dipping his hands into it, each serving gaining Heal 1 Scratch per his Dilettantes /⌘CELEBRATE the FAITH (●●●), by expending one Willpower, the Missionary gains 3 Mana. By learning this /⌘Command and upon reaching Dilettantes 3, the Celebrant is now able to give Mana to other Dilettantes /⌘SEAL the WOUNDS, (●●●●), by applying Holy Water to a bleeding unit, a Missionary can cause the bleeding to stop /⌘CHASTISE the WICKED, (●●●●●), by making a PRESENCE or MANIPULATION + PERSUASION + Dilletantes check, the Missionary may coax his enemies into carrying out his requests ♉ Praxedis Pushers know no boundaries when it comes to excelled strength, speed and stamina /⌘PUMP the IRON (●), by expending one Mana, the Pusher may increase his Strength by 1 for the remainder of the Scene. This /⌘Command can only be used once per Scene /⌘UNDURE the ONSLOUGHT (●●), as long as bladed weapons are not used against him, the Pusher will not lose consciousness or start bleeding from his wounds. Death will still occur; many Dilettantes come to a bitter end without seeing it coming due to this /⌘Command /⌘PUSH the LIMITS (●●●), the Pusher permanently increases his Instance by 1 D /⌘ASSAIL the OBSTACLES, (●●●●), by expending one Mana, the Pusher may add his Dilettantes to any Athletics Check he makes /⌘UNBIND the SHACKLES, (●●●●●), by expending one Willpower, the Pusher may increase his DEXTERITY, STRENGTH or STAMINA by his Dilettantes for the remainder of the Scene ♊ Twice-Goer Fetches maintain the ability to change their appearance and sometimes their own aspects, though all pursuits to duplicate the abilities of other creatures have remained unprofitable except in the most advanced specimens /⌘STEAL the FACE (●), by expending one Mana, the Fetch may take on the physical aspects of another creature /⌘MIMIC the SURROUNDINGS (●●), the Fetch knows the best defense is sometimes to go unnoticed, and by expending one Mana, by blend into his surroundings by adding his Dilletantes to his Stealth Checks for the remainder of the Instance /⌘STOP the CLOCK (●●●), as long as the Fetch continues to change his shape regularly, his body will no longer age /⌘RETRIEVE the VOICE, (●●●●), the Pusher can now mimic the voice of the target unit he is mimicking /⌘BREAK the MOLD, (●●●●●), by expending one Willpower, the Fetch may take on the special abilities of the form he has taken ♋ Iconoclast Shapers draw out fire or ice and tone their mastery over manipulating matter and mirrors. These true magicians can even work their way into peoples' dreams and plant their own ideas into the thoughts of others /⌘REGULATE the TEMPERATURE (●), choose FIRE or ICE. The Shaper can now draw that element from his body by Dilettantes by expending one Mana /⌘MASTER the MIRROR (●●), Shapers can no nearly anything they can imagine with a mirror, including reaching through, looking through, and even replaying what a mirror has seen should the appropriate cost of Mana be expended /⌘DELIVER the DREAM (●●●), by expending the necessary Mana, a Shaper may enter the dreams of another unit and then set to work making changes and gathering information where he sees fit /⌘MANIPULATE the MATTER, (●●●●), by paying one Mana the Shaper can help along the natural decay of an item or, likewise, he may pay two Mana to rejuvenate the item and make it like new /⌘MONITOR the MIND, (●●●●●), the Shaper is now a master of the mind, capable of reading it for one Mana and Manipulating it for one Willpower ♌ Ascendance Ascendants leave nothing to be desired in social graces and the arts of attraction. Born leaders, these lion-like liaisons prowl the scenes in search of their next meal of praise, gaining Mana for each compliment from a new person /⌘PLEASE the CROWD (●) 1+M The Ascendant may add to any Social Roll +1 for every Mana sacrificed /⌘MONOPOLIZE the ATTENTION (●●) 1M The Ascendant may add to his aggro by his Dilettantes for the remainder of the Instance /⌘COMB the MANE (●●●) As long as he maintains eye contact with the unit, the Ascendant can inspire passionate desires in the mind of that unit, as if he had STRIKING LOOKS (●●●●) PRESENCE and had already wooed them. /⌘LEAD the PRIDE (●●●●) While casting a vote, the Ascendant's voice in a vote counts twice /⌘TAME the BEAST (●●●●●) 1W The Ascendant may attempt to gain control of another Unit for the remainder of the scene. + Persuasion + Dilettantes VS Resolve + Composure ♍ Alpha Foris Watchers serve as the angelic police force in constant pursuit of manipulative beings. Their power over the Spoken Word rivals that of a Godhand, but their ties to the government keep them in check. They live is suspension between Beta Obfirmo and Omega Clavistine /⌘SENSE the CONSPIRACY ( ●), a Watcher can feel the manipulation of others when nearby and pinpoint their location /⌘SPEAK the WORDS (●●), a Watcher can bring into being the tools needed to apprehend a manipulative unit by simply speaking them into being and expending a Mana /⌘SPREAD the WINGS (●●●), a Watcher can expend one Mana to summon forth his wings for the remainder of the instance, allowing him to move anywhere on the field in a straight line using only one AP /⌘SENSE the DANGER (●●●●), after taking this /⌘Command, a Watcher will always know when a Scarecrow has entered the Scene /⌘SHINE the LIGHT (●●●●●), by expending one Mana, a Watcher may shed light from whatever means of combat he is utilizing, increasing his combat Ds by his Dilettantes ♎ Aevus Illuso Abjurers understand and perceive the Frontier system and use their own manifestation to monitor it. With Aevus Illuso or "the Illusion of Time's Movement", they understand chronological flow and harness their manipulation of it in the form of illusions. Comprehending overlapping realities takes excessive willpower and usually takes a toll on the Abjurer, but the benefits of bending time can be enough compensation. /⌘RENOUNCE the CONTINUUM (●), refusing to be bound by the laws of time, the Abjurer may propel himself back and forward through the continuum by expending one Willpower /⌘TRANSCEND the BOUNDARY (●●), the Abjurer is not bound by space as time alters the perception of all things. He may expend one Mana in order to instantly appear in another location /⌘ADJUNCT the IDENTITY (●●●), the Abjurer may make illusionary copues of anyone or anything, each fully functional, by expending one Mana. When the Abjurer sleeps, the images disappear /⌘EXCEL the CELERITY (●●●●), by expending one Mana, the Abjurer may increase the total number of D for one unit's Instance roll by the Abjurer's Dilletantes /⌘MONITOR the RIFTS (●●●●●), an Abjurer now sees and understand the immediate effects of his actions throughout time ♏ Ostren The rarest of the Frontiers, children in Emerald City who manifest the Gift of the Eyes are capable of seeing through false fronts and harnessing telekinetic powers. Dr. Richard Caino considers this Frontier to be nothing more than a glitch in his otherwise perfect system. /⌘DISMANTLE the ILLUSION (●), by expending one Mana, The Eyes glow gold, showing anything in the vicinity for what it truly is /⌘TRANSCEND the BOUNDARY (●●), by expending one Mana, The Eyes will distort perceptive reality around an object, drawing it closer or farther /⌘REALIZE the CONSPIRACY (●●●), by expending one Willpower, The Eyes will recognize any ripples in The PAAB System in sight. /⌘VISUALIZE the ESCAPE (●●●●), by expending one Mana and simply closing them, The Eyes will show a feint trail to follow when in need /⌘EXPEL the FORCES (●●●●●), by expending three Mana, The Eyes will shuttle all surrounding units back by Dilettantism and/or create a torrent of all movable items in the area to thrash about ♐ Beta Obfirmo Scarecrows are bound to an article of clothing to deal death to a Watcher gone rogue by activating a Marrow and forcing it to open the door to the Watcher's heart. They are capable of making a quick getaway when needed. /⌘ASSUME the MANTLE (●), a Scarecrow must manifest itself within an article of clothing to hold its form or risk dissipating. By using this /⌘Command, the article is removed from the target unit if it is worn /⌘HANG the HAT (●●), should the Scarecrow need to make a clean getaway, he may use this /⌘Command to exit the Scene /⌘TOUCH the HEM (●●●), by laying hands on an article of clothing currently worn by another unit and expending 1 Mana, a Scarecrow may gain insight into one memory from that person's original life. /⌘DRAW the CURTAIN (●●●●), by expending 1 Mana, a Scarecrow may leave behind an addictive item which causes other to be drawn to it. While the item is in the unit's possession, all dialogue held between the holder is overheard by the Scarecrow. /⌘REND the VEIL (●●●●●), sometimes Dilettantes get in the way of killing their beloved Watcher friends. In case of necessity, a Scarecrow may expend one Willpower to allow himself to temporarily abandon his mantle and wrap it around a unit, slowly and silently draining the life from it, dealing one Scratch D per Dilletantes each AP the unit fails to remove the mantle. Half of the damage dealt per AP is restored to the Scarecrow ♑ Godhand The Caprice maintain omnipotent imagery and manifest reality around their own reasoning. Due to their near-limitless power, they are kept under surveilance by being registered to a Watcher, causing people to live in fear of the off chance that they should manifest this Frontier and lose their privacy. Those who resist the brand are commonly hunted and then kept under lock and key or never heard from again. /⌘FOLD the SEAMS (●), Omnipotence, by expending Mana appropriate to the Spell cast, the Godhand may bend reality to his will, casting any spell from the MAGE: THE AWAKENING Handbook equivalent to his Dilettantes /⌘CONDUCT the ADVANCE (●●), Omnipresence, by expending one Willpower, the Godhand may appear anywhere he would like within a mile range by his Dilletantes /⌘CULL the TRUTH (●●●), Omniscience, by expending a Willpower, no one else may utter a lie in the presence of a Godhand for the remainder of the Scene /⌘ANNEX the IDENTITY (●●●●), Omnifarious, by expending one Willpower and paying the appropriate cost for the /⌘Command, a Godhand may use a /⌘Command already assumed by someone else in the Scene /⌘GALVANIZE the REALM (●●●●●), Omnium, by expending one Mana, the Godhand may add his Dilettantes to any Attribute or Skill once per Instance Φ Porphyry Porphyriors are the children of the echo of Pandora, bloodhounds of the shadow. They are cursed to consume the life force of others in order to stay alive. Since this Frontier was discovered, Dr. Richard Caino has unsuccessfully attempted to contain it /⌘CONSUME the ESSENCE (●), by drawing from a host, a Porphyrior ingests either their health or their Mana by their own Dilettantes, restoring their own in the process and gaining that many days to live /⌘CAST the SHADOW (●●), Porphyriors are masters of shadows and by expending one Mana may manipulate or steal the shadow of another or even disappear completely into the darkness of their own. They can make shadows grow by their Dilettantes as well as twist those of their enemies, causing pain by MANIPULATION + Dilettantes /⌘AMELIORATE the MIND (●●●), a Porphyrior draws his success through outwitting his opposition, gaining +1 to INTELLIGENCE, WITS or RESOLVE for the remainder of the Scene for each Mana expended up to his Dilletantes. /⌘UNLOCK the BOX (●●●●), all of the echo of Pandora is flowing through the mind of the Porphyrior, allotting him a single record from all of history at the expenditure of one Willpower /⌘TREAD the PLAINS (●●●●●), a Porphyrior is an creature whose power comes from beyond the known reaches of Earth, and thus a new form of travel. By expending one Willpower, a Porphyrior may shift into another realm he has allocated to one of his Dilletantes. Each time he takes a new Dilletantes he gains a new realm he may travel to ⌥Baten A Frontier so rare that Dr. Caino does not even know it esists, those with this programming are called Kaitos. Remarkable Kaitos include Reeve, the Melancholy Emperor Set, and Cago. /⌘DISPELL the INFLUENCE (●), By expending one Mana, the Kaitos may remove the influence of all other Frontiers in the Scene for the duration of the Scene. /⌘STOCKPILE the EXPLOSION (●●), Before using DISPELL the INFLUENCE, the Kaitos may consume any energy expended by another Dilettante to activate a /⌘. The /⌘ then fails. /⌘COORDINATE the EQUINOX (●●●), It's all about timing for the whale. For one hour at dawn and again at dusk, the Kaitos can push his potential a little bit further, gaining +1 to everything. /⌘CELESTIALIZE the GRANARY (●●●●), By the expendature of one Willpower, the Baten may invigorate DISPELL the INFLUENCE into another person or item, making it or them a temporary Kaitos. Doing this a sort of relief, restoring the granting Baten's Health by ●●●● (roll). /⌘SIEZE the MONSTER (●●●●●), At this highest point, a Baten's full potential can be realized. By expending one Willpower, the Kaitos may take on the Large Size Merit, gaining ●● Health.